


The Spare

by TreeHuggerHannah



Series: Tempest for PbP [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeHuggerHannah/pseuds/TreeHuggerHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cara Scenes. (TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual abuse.) Ser Boniface gets to know his daughter. It is not a happy reunion for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spare

Ser Boniface was pleased by his forethought, asking to have the child brought to him first. His men had seemed confused - transporting a mage-born baby to the chantry orphanage was a tedious task most officers would have considered beneath them - but no one else had been eager for the assignment, so he'd heard no complaints.

Of course, the young templars on duty tonight didn't know it was his own daughter he held.

Boniface lifted the baby and studied her with curiosity, though without particular affection. Newly emerged from her mother's womb, the child looked red and squashed, not the cherubic beauty that the usual gushing over the preciousness of infants had led him to expect. 

Not that anyone gushed over mage-born babies anyway...

It was difficult to determine what the features would look like when she was an adult, although the slight point of the chin made Boniface imagine that the face would be heart-shaped like Cara's. The infant had definitely inherited her mother's jet black hair, and the eyes looked light, too.

That gave Boniface an idea, and he grinned at the baby, who fussed a little in his hands.

He would take the child to the orphanage as planned. Boniface had no use for a newborn. If he gave her a few years, though...

His conversation with the Sister who headed the orphanage was perfunctory. The child was born of a mage. Yes, born tonight. She'll need a wet nurse. Born of a tryst, a most unfortunate decision on the young lady's part. No, the father won't interfere. Delicate situation, please keep it as quiet as possible. No, the child is not available for adoption. She must never be adopted, is that understood?

Then came the question he'd been waiting for. "Does the baby have a name?" the Sister asked, looking up from her record book.

Boniface couldn't quite contain his smile, and the Sister gave him an odd look.

"Cara," the templar replied.

 

***

 

Twelve years had passed. Twelve years to the day - Boniface had been keeping track. Today he would claim the girl who rightfully belonged to him.

The Sisters had been surprised when he'd revealed the girl was his daughter, but not as startled as he had imagined they would be. Perhaps it wasn't the first time a templar had admitted paternity of a mage-born child. Boniface had implied a lustful dalliance in a moment of mutual weakness, and the Sisters had clucked their tongues a little but considered the sin forgivable.

If they knew, he thought with a smile, they might feel rather differently.

The child looked more like her mother than Boniface could have imagined. The only signs of himself he could see in her were the slightly rounder cheeks, and that her hair was straight. Everything else was pure Cara.

He'd given the child the right name, then.

Boniface smiled, and the girl returned the expression with her mouth, but it didn't reach her eyes. The eyes remained wary and suspicious. That annoyed him. He would give her more than enough reason to distrust him before long, though.

"My darling daughter! How I have missed you. I have prayed daily for your safety and well-being, and longed for the day I could finally bring you home."

"Hello, Father," the girl replied coolly. 

He would make her pay for that. She wouldn't be able to ignore him for long.

"Let us be off, my dear child! I cannot wait to get you safely home. We must make up for lost time. I look forward to the two of us getting to know each other."

 

***

 

As soon as they were safely ensconced in the carriage, Boniface dropped all pretense of small talk. He stared ahead... or at her, and smiled a private smile of victory every time he made her so uncomfortable she had to look away. Her mother did the same thing.

"Is this your house?" she asked when they arrived, staring up at the massive stone edifice with incredulity.

"A family estate," Boniface replied. "Personal property only in the inherited sense. Alas, I must spend most of my time at the Gallows with my fellow templars, but you will be cared for by my servants when I cannot be here."

Boniface noted that the child didn't seem overly broken up about the prospect of his absence, and she merely accepted this with a nod.

He showed her upstairs to the elegant bedroom that would be hers, dismissing the servants with a subtle gesture. The four-poster canopy bed, Boniface thought, was a particularly nice touch. He gestured for the girl to sit on the edge of the bed, then closed the door firmly behind him and came to sit beside her.

"I raped your mother," he said quietly, calmly. "That is how you came to be. Your mother hated you. You were a sorrow to her from the moment you were conceived. I thought you should know why you were given up. It is because you weren't loved. Because you are nothing to her but a source of pain."

He smiled at this younger Cara, patted her hand reassuringly, then said in the same even tone, "And now I'm going to rape you."

She made a frantic attempt for the door - which Boniface gave her a little bit of grudging respect for - but it made no difference. There could be no real contest between a templar and a teenager.

Boniface was glad he had hired the sort of servants who wouldn't even blink at being asked to bring his young daughter a healing potion and a contraceptive draft in the morning. Now he had a second Cara that he could enjoy at his leisure...


End file.
